


She

by hatstea



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Music, bad boyfriend, emma isn't out, neither is alyssa, obviously, pre-senior year, probably sophomore, she by dodie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatstea/pseuds/hatstea





	She

**“Am I allowed to look at her like that?”**

Alyssa Greene. The reigning Good Girl of James Madison High. The head cheerleader. Dating the quarterback, who also happens to be the valedictorian. President of Model UN and the celibacy club. A strict Christian; the kind that goes to church every Sunday for Bible studies and confessions. 

And unknown to everyone around her - a lesbian.

**“Could it be wrong when she’s just so nice to look at?”**

Emma Nolan. The loser of James Madison High. Manager of the marching band. Dating the kicker, who, ironically, kicks her ribs out of place when they’re alone. Unofficial president of the art club. Good-For-Nothing-Waste-of-Space-No-One-Wants-to-Look-at-Your-Disgusting-Face, Why-Don’t-You-Kill-Yourself?

And unknown to everyone around her - a lesbian.

**“And she smells like lemongrass and sleep.  
** **She tastes like apple juice and peach.”**

Alyssa and Emma used to be best friends. Before Alyssa became The Good Girl and Emma became The Loser. The two were inseparable. They were AlyAndEmma. Or EmmaAndAly. It all depended on who you were talking to. 

They went through everything together.

When Emma’s father finally got busted for domestic and child abuse, Alyssa was waiting for her outside the house. 

When Alyssa’s mother’s lost promotion turned into a lost job which turned into a foreclosed house, Emma took in the entire Greene family.

When James asked Emma on their first date, Alyssa was there to help her get ready. 

When Alyssa’s first boyfriend was trying to pressure her into sex, Emma was the one to tell him off. 

**“Oh, you would find her in a polaroid picture.  
** **And she means everything to me.”**

When Emma started questioning her sexuality, Alyssa let her experiment. 

When Alyssa started questioning her sexuality, Emma let her experiment. 

Then James and Alex came and everything stopped. 

AlyAndEmma/EmmaAndAly became Alyssa or Myers’s girlfriend. Their names were never used in the same sentence again.

They became AlexAndAlyssa and Myers and his Girlfriend

The closest they got to hanging out was Emma watching Alyssa hang all over Alex at stupid football parties that she got dragged to every time their team won, and Alyssa sneaking glances at Emma and her busted lip while playing beer pong with Shelby and Kaylee.

They each longed for the other. 

To feel their strong, but still gentle embrace. 

They both knew that those middle school feelings were still there. 

There were days where they’d end up at the same lunch table because of their boyfriends, and Alyssa would stare at Emma so intensely that she was convinced that her makeup had worn off and her bruises were on full display. 

On those days, Emma tried not to cry as Alyssa sat in Alex's lap, softly kissing his lips when he was done talking. On those days she wished she was a) never born, or b) Alexander Richardson. 

**“I’d never tell, no I’d never say a word.  
** **And though it aches, it feels oddly good to hurt.”**

Then came that fateful day in late December. The four - AlexAndAlyssa and Myers and his Girlfriend - were all at lunch together. Alyssa was sitting on Alex’s lap, and Emma had her head on James's shoulder. Alex and James were joking about the easiest girls in their grade, Alyssa was braiding a section of his hair, and Emma was pushing around the leafy greens on her tray. As Alyssa started saying something, the other three turned to look at her.

“We should play truth or dare,” She said, letting go of Alex’s hair and moved off of his lap, taking the empty seat beside him. The other three shared a look. James and Alex nodded, Emma shrugged. A smile formed upon Alyssa’s face. “I’ll start then.”

They went through a few boring rounds, questions about first kisses and rumors they’d heard, dares to drink mixes of chocolate milk and peach juice and salad dressing. Nothing too interesting. Nothing too deep.

It was Alex’s turn to ask someone.

“Nolan. Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Who took your virginity?”

Her gaze flickered up to Alyssa, who was looking back at her with pleading eyes.

“Thomas.”

Alyssa gave her a small smile, one that she returned.

**“And I’ll be okay admiring from afar.** **  
** **Cause even when she’s next to me we could not be more far apart.”**

The game ended shortly after. Half an hour of lunch remained. Things were tense.

“Wait. I have one more truth for Emma,” Alyssa said after five minutes of awkward silence. James grumbled something, Alex furrowed his eyebrows, Emma looked at her like she was crazy. “What is James really like? I mean, Alex and I, we just see football and lunch James. You see the real James,” she said with a curious look on her face. Emma froze as James placed his hand on her thigh. She felt her face go pale. 

“Uh..” James dug his nails into her thigh.

“He’s..” Emma winced as she felt his nails break her skin.

“You good, Nolan?”

“She’s fine, Richardson.”

“She doesn’t look fine, Myers.”

“She is, aren’t you, Emma?” She realized it was his nails anymore. It was a pocket knife.

“Uhuh.”

“No, you aren’t.”

“Jamespleasestop.”

“Emma?”

“James please.”

“I’m not doing anything.”

“James you’re hurting me.”

Alyssa shot up and rushed to Emma’s side.

“Alex she’s bleeding!”

Alex shot up and pushed James to the ground, kicking his ribs. The knife slipped down Emma’s thigh, cutting it even more.

“I-”

  
**“And she tastes like birthday cake and story time and fall”**

“Sh.. you’re safe now.” They both looked back at James, who was getting the shit beat out of him by Alex and a few other football players. “He’s never going to hurt you again.”

Emma melted into her arms, which were wrapped around her, holding her tight.

**“** **But to her,  
** **I taste of nothing at all.”**


End file.
